legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard
Bernard is a character in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. He serves as a major enemy for the first half of the story. Character and Appearance Bernard is a young man who has orange spiky hair and thick orange eyebrows. He wears an outfit that is blue on the torso and orange on the arm. Over the outfit is a green cape that appears to has a yellow collar. Bernard has a confident, but vulgar personality. He will do whatever it takes to accomplish his mission, even at the expense of people who are not involved. His dirty tactics involve taking children hostage to force the enemy to surrender. His main motivation towards serving the Octum's Apostles is to obtain riches and to have a position of power. Story Bernard is first encountered with Rutice on Prayer Woods. They paralyze Avin and Mile and head towards Sage's Mansion. They are looking for the Kabessa and think that it's with Sage Dinerken, but it's actually with Avin at the time. Avin and Bernard fight against each other, but Avin successfully drives them away from Sage's Mansion. They meet with Rutice several times after this, but Bernard is not seen until they reach Theta. Rutice and Bernard try to get Avin to give up the sacred treasures once again at Theta. Bernard attacks Avin, but is immediately overwhelmed by Avin's fighting ability. However, he takes hostage of a boy and makes Avin surrender his weapon. Bernard strikes Avin with his axe and starts to gather the treasures, but Rutice pulls him aside due to being too violent. When Mile and Eimelle arrive at the scene, Bernard calls Rutice a traitor and runs off. While Avin, Mile, and Eimelle were riding on a monster cart to Valkd, Rutice jumps in front of their cart and tells them to stop because of Bellias' plan to ambush them. However, it turns out Bernard was chasing after them with his own monster cart. He successfully halts their monster cart by crashing into it, causing them to go out of control. Afterwards, he victoriously talks about how he will be able to obtain all the rozes he wants, as well as having any position in the Octum's Apostles. All of a sudden, Bellias appears and confronts him. Bernard's actions were too violent and could have caused Durga's Daughter to die, which was the same mistake they made 15 years ago. Bellias ends up killing Bernard. Bernard later appears on Avin's vision at the Ice Palace. He questions why Rutice decided to follow a kid like Avin. He then states that if Avin doesn't like it when he calls him a kid, then he should act more like a man. Allusions/Trivia *Despite his confrontations with Avin, the player never actually fights with Bernard. *When he appears in Avin's vision, he hints that he cared for Rutice more than he made it appear. Category:Male Characters Category:Gagharv Trilogy Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Swordsman